Hotblack
by 500 Days of Emilee
Summary: This is my take on what the new promo is about. This is M for a reason. Very violent and has extremely dark themes. For mature viewers only, please.


**So, this is my second Degrassi story. I'm not sure how some will take it but I sort of like it. I wrote this during a study hall and the annoying Spanish teacher who supervises was wondering what I was doing and read it to the whole study hall so this caused me a butt load of embarrassment. I do hope you all enjoy it, though. Not beta'd so please tell me all my mistakes! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Yo, Munro?**

**Munro: Yeah, Em?**

**Me: Do I own Degrassi?**

**Munro: Nope!**

**Me: You sure?**

**Munro: Yup!**

**Me: Well, damn. Can I make out with you?**

**Munro: No.**

**Me: CHIZZBUCKET!  
Munro: *Cowers in fear* sorry.**

**Me: You better be!**

**Sorry that was a tad bit random :)**

**~Em**

Hotblack

Written by: Nico di Angelo will be MINE

He looks down at the gravestone. It reads:

Julia Nicole St. Leger

Loving daughter, step-daughter, sister, and niece.

Gone all too soon.

May 23rd 1994- April 22nd 2009

He thinks of everything he did to her. He wonders why he reacted the way he did when she told him. He wonders what he'd be doing now if she hadn't died. He didn't tell anyone the whole story. What they were fighting about that night.

She told him she was pregnant.

She wasn't sure yet and he freaked out. He said things he shouldn't have said. He broke both their hearts with only a few words.

He knows she'd want him to be happy but he isn't sure he wants to be. He has two amazing best friends, (one being his girlfriend, also) but he can't help but think he doesn't deserve either.

If Julia wasn't dead, he would have been a dad. He would have been with her. Her. His Julia.

He thinks he would have been okay.

Eli stands up, letting out a chocked, "Bye, Jules." and walks back to Clare. They continue down the stone path leading to the exit to the cemetery. They walk in silence until he speaks up.

"She was pregnant." He mutters looking down and kicking a pebble.

"What?" her eyes narrow as she stops walking and turns to face him.

"She told me she was pregnant. That was why we were fighting." he says gently and turns to face her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but the only other person who knew was her sister so you are the first person I've told so far."

"Oh my god, Eli." she gasps wrapping him in a tight hug.

"You aren't mad?" he asks perplexed.

"Of course not! It's not like you cheated on me or anything! I didn't even know you! Why haven't you told anyone?" she asks looking up into his eyes.

"I…I'm not sure. I felt guilty and she wasn't sure yet. I'm just disappointed in myself."

"It's okay, Eli. You know I love you, right?" she says caressing his cheek.

"Yeah. I love you too, I just…" he trails off and rephrases himself. "It's not okay. I killed my girlfriend and potential kid. All because I got mad at her. All because of me." He looks down and she breaks away from the hug. She takes his chin and pulls him closer to him.

"Her- their- death is _**not**_ your fault, Eli. You weren't the one who ran into her. You didn't do anything to her and you know it. _**Stop blaming yourself**_." She says it so softly and genuinely that he wants to believe her. But he can't. She pulls him back into another hug. He pushes her off gently.

"Clare, I broke her heart! I caused her to ride off on her stupid bike instead of driving her home like I should have."

"Either way, it's not your fault! _**You didn't hit her**_." She says trying to convince him. He pulls her to himself and let's the tears he had been trying to hold in, out.

"I miss her, Clare. She was my best friend." he cries resting his head on her shoulder.

"I know. You may have lost her but I'm not going anywhere. Remember? I'm stuck with you and you are stuck with me. I'll never leave you, Eli. Never."

He sits in Morty holding his phone to his ear waiting for her to pick up. She answers on the first ring. "Eli, where are you? I have been trying—"he hears the panic in her voice. He cuts her off.

"YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT!"

"Eli I'm so sorry." She's crying now but he doesn't want her pity. "Where are you?" she was close to screaming.

"You made a promise that you'd never leave me! Then you just… dump me like nothing ever happened! You don't care about me! You never did and you never will! I never want to see you again!" he throws the phone into the passenger seat.

"ELI WHERE ARE YOU? ELI, ANSWER ME! ELI?" she is screaming now. He hears it but he already made his decision. He left his notes. He tunes out her screams and focuses on keeping his eyes shut and his hands off the wheel.

A few seconds later, something crashes dead on with the hearse crushing the left side of his body. He feels himself flying and smiles for a second, enjoying the feeling. He opens his eyes when he lands on the hard pavement smashing his right wrist and jawbone. Another care is flying towards him. He knows he is going to die and braces himself. "I love you, Clare. Too bad you didn't love me back." He manages to whisper through the pain he feels when he moves his mouth. He screams in agony waiting for the car to reach him and finish him off. The last thing he sees is the headlights feet away from him. Determined to keep his eyes open, he watches until he finally blacks out. Dead.

**El Fin**

**Oh, god that was painful to write but I did it. I tried to make it as descriptive as I could without totally grossing myself out. I did hope it was entertaining but I cried multiple times writing this so let's hope. Ugh this took me forever to write and being the dedicated writer I am, I wrote it out before I typed it and am now icing my wrist. Review and I shall give you a pink elephant and a lifetime supply of cookies. (Virtually of course.) Thanks!**


End file.
